The Darkside of me
by RandomAbadon
Summary: Stated with the thought'What if they hadn't escaped the Malevolence' What you find may suprise you. Rated for tourture,violence, and character death. Darker than most of my stories, and this is a oneshot okay, NO sequals! By: Zany


**Hey I got a great idea for a oneshot just thinking about last season great times, how this season's about to end. A thought struck me: ****What if the hadn't escaped the _Malevolence_? I have many thoughts like this a day so then I realized I could write tons of oneshots out of thoughts such as these, this turned out to be really dark. Please tell me if you think I'm okay writing dark, since normally my stories are pretty light, save for a few chapters of..nevermind read them yourself. So anyway I was wondering...**

**What if the hadn't escaped the _Malevolence_?**

* * *

"Master..." Ahsoka shot a worried look at Anakin as the scanners screamed what was plainly obviously to all what was going on, in a way that wasn't making anyone feel better: _incoming!_ That shot from the ion cannon was closing in-fast-and it was faster than them. Anakin narrowed his eyes and tried to push the old spice freighter faster. The ship gave a shrill whine as he did, then they were out of the derbies Anakin grabbed the lever to pull it up and go to hyperspace, but as he did the ship shuddered and everything went off, nothing not even emergency lights were on. They were sitting ducks as the _Malevolence _drifted toward them. Ahsoka's heart was pounding so hard she was sure every battle droid on that huge ship could hear it. Anakin glanced at Ahsoka, whose large blue eyes were staring at the _Malevolence _as it drifted closer to bring their certain demise.

"Ahsoka," He said softly putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll be fine." Anakin could hear his own voice shaking. Ahsoka turned to him.

"Promise?" Her voice was barely a whisper. Anakin didn't say anything. She buried her face in his cloak. This actually surprised Anakin, until he remembered how young she was, sometime with the way she acted it was too easy to forget.

"Master, I'm scared." She began to sob.

Plo Koon came over. Ahsoka turned and ran to him too.

"Shh, shh, if anyone can get out of this I know we will, that is something that can be promised." They all sat in silence until the ship lurched backward. They all stood up.

"What was that?" Anakin demanded.

"I'm not sure we want to know, Skywalk-"

"Tractor beam!!" Ahsoka pointed toward the _Malevolence_-which they were hurtling toward. Anakin pounded on the controls but none were working they were completely powerless against the tractor beam.

(On the bridge of the _Malevolence_)

Dooku and General Grievous ordered droids down to the hanger to put the Jedi in binders.

"General, why don't we greet our guests," He chuckled darkly. "Personally."

"I couldn't agree more, Count." They both began descending to the hanger that the _Twilight_ had landed in.

(In the _Twilight_)

"I sense something, master." Ahsoka glanced at Anakin.

"I sense Count Dooku, _and_ Grievous." As soon as Anakin said this Ahsoka whimpered.

"I sense it too, Skywalker, and what's more is I sense them approaching," he looked thoughtful for a moment. "Fast." Anakin and Plo looked at each other then nodded.

"Ahsoka stay back." Anakin spoke softly but his voice was hard, like there was something behind it. Just then the door to the ship opened, Dooku and Grievous were standing there. Anakin and Plo stepped forward, Ahsoka hid in the ship. Anakin glanced back at her worry in his eyes.

"Ah, _Skywalker_, why am I not surprised? And Master Plo Koon, it _has_ been a while, hasn't it?" The two Jedi stiffened. Then Commander Wolffe, and the clone troopers Sinker and Boost limped out to see what was wrong. They froze as soon as they saw they were on a Separatist ship.

"Grievous take care of the clones I will escort out Jedi friends to the bridge."

Grievous took his lightsaber and the Dooku had the Jedi put in binders-what could they do? they were outnumbered with a Sith lord and General Grievous. After Grievous had 'taken care' of the clones he looked around in the ship...

(On the bridge)

Anakin and Plo were powerless to do anything but sit there. Dooku was sitting quietly seeming to ne very pleased with himself. They cringed when they heard of a shrill cry.

"Let me go you walking scrap pile!" Grievous walked onto the bridge.

"My lord, I found a youngling in their ship."He said formally.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Dooku lowered himself eye level to Ahsoka, then turned to Anakin and Plo. "A padawan?" Anakin and Plo were silent. "Well, whose padawan is she?" They were silent. Dooku stood up."Fine, it doesn't matter, Grievous are you sure there aren't any more Jedi or clones around?"

"Yes."

"Good then we can execute them."

"_Execute_?!" Ahsoka squeaked, Anakin shot a look at Ahsoka and she fell silent.

"In the morning." Dooku clarified. "Put them in a cell until then." Anakin and Plo were lead away by Grievous who was still carrying Ahsoka, who hadn't been put in binders. Grievous kicked Anakin and Plo into the cell and threw Ahsoka in after.

"I hope Count Dooku will let me kill the youngling." He growled at them, seeming to smile in a way, before he stalked off, closing the cell door with an ominous _BANG_

The Jedi awoke to five magnaguards dragging them away from the uncomfortable cell to an even more uncomfortable wall with binders. Why didn't they just leave them there all night instead of bringing them out here so early? Well it was hard to tell time since they were in space but for the most part Anakin and Plo were sure it was early, Ahsoka was half-asleep. Dooku and Grievous were standing there.

"Now, Jedi I'm still curious as to who the padawan belongs to, so why don't we do a little _experiment_ to see?"

"What the heck does it matter to you count!?" Anakin snapped.

"Like I said I'm still curious." Dooku replied calmly. "At the moment I would say Skywalker, since he seemed angry about that comment, but I'm also a bit bored, so I want to see anyway." Dooku smiled sadistically. "Grievous, if you would."

Grievous walked up to a control panel and a split second before Ahsoka began screaming a faint crackle of electricity could be heard.

"STOP!!" Anakin and Plo yelled at the same time(which was weird you never hear Plo yell) "Please! Stop it!" Anakin yelled his voice filled with pain.

"Another point for Skywalker, and Master Plo gets a point here too." Dooku laughed seeming to be amused. "Next Grievous" Dooku called. Now Grievous had a vibroblade running long deep cuts on her arms and one on her cheek.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Anakin cried as Ahsoka screamed in pain. "Why are you doing this?! _I'm_ Ahsoka's master, just stop it!" Tears were running down Anakin's face and his voice broke.

"Oh, I know."

"Then wh-"  
" I just wanted you to watch your padawan die, slowly. Then perhaps I would kill Master Plo and you last, Skywalker."

"W-why?" It was Ahsoka who spoke up now. "Why do you hate us count?! Why?! What did the Jedi ever do to you?" She winced as a salty tear ran into one of the cuts Grievous had made.

Dooku's jaw stiffened. "The Jedi are _weak_. I just want to wipe their scum from this galaxy, so we can start new, as a stronger government, the Republic-like you _Jedi_ has always had a rotten core and it's eaten everything away, you have abandoned your ideals to fight a war, and so_ many_ have died that you have to send _children_ to fight. The clones are mere children who have been born to die, the Republic sent them. What's worse is that I used to be a part of an order who now sends this young girl to die besides other knights promoted too soon." Dooku ended his speech with a glare at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"If you hate it so much, Count, " Plo started. "Then why are going to kill the children you just spoke of? _You_ are the one who has been corrupted. The Dark side has twisted your mind."

"This conversation is over." Dooku replied coldly. "Grievous change of plans kill the older Jedi."

"Master Plo!" Ahsoka cried as Plo gasped from the streams of electricity..

"Grievous kill him. Now." He increased the power. _(A/N: I kindly interrupt this scene for an important and crucial notice I would like to make known. I do not care for flamers if you have constructive criticism then by all means go ahead! If you would like to say that you enjoyed it I don't mind one bit, but please do not flame me for this. I'm sorry! I really do like Master Plo!) _Plo screamed and then went limp.

Ahsoka's eyes went huge. Her mouth started forming words with no sound, she couldn't believe it. Despite having just seen it happen some part of her brain could not accept the fact that Plo Koon was gone from this world. The kind Jedi Master who had taken her to the Jedi temple, she had thought of him as a father for years. He would often visit her in the temple even though the Jedi code forbids attachment. 'little soka' was what he always called her. He was one of the council who had approved of training Skywalker, and he also had a hand in picking a youngling he believed was ready to become a padawan. For a long time while growing up in the temple Ahsoka had often thought Plo was to be her master, she never imagined Skywalker_ the_ Anakin Skywalker was to be her master, but it turned out he was just a person even though he was the most famous Jedi ever. All the same she was very happy to be Anakin's padawan, she had enjoyed seeing her old friend again, she had never thought it would end up like this. She was crying again tears and blood rolling down her cheeks.

"Master Plo!" She kept hearing someone scream that, after a while she realized it was her. Anakin looked at her with pain in his eyes, she felt his gaze after a while and turned to him. If he could have he would have run to her to comfort her, but all he could do was mouth the words 'I'm sorry' to Ahsoka.

"Strange, it seems the child was attached to Plo Koon" Dooku mused.

"Shut up count! SHUT UP! You're a horrible monster you don't feel anything do you?! No, of course you don't only someone truly evil could possible do that and not feel _anything_!" Anakin couldn't take this anymore. His binders trembled, his anger was wild untamed and strong beyond reason, he wanted nothing more at that moment to shatter his binders and strangle count Dooku and find a way to kill him in a way a Sith lord would find cruel. "If you can hurt Ahsoka and kill master Plo and not feel _anything_, then you are dead already." At that moment Anakin's binders shattered like glass. The metal shards flew through the air littering the ground. Anakin wished Dooku would die, and die horribly that's the only thing he felt at the moment, he had never in his life been so angry never in his life had he had such an urge to _kill_. Dooku began clutching his throat Anakin realized his hand looked like it was clutching a neck about to snap it, and he was with the force chocking Count Dooku. Horrified he let go and freed Ahsoka and grabbed their lightsaber. She just stared at him wide eyed as he all but dragged her away from the scene. As soon as they got on the Twilight they left without a word between them. Once they were in hyperspace he turned to Ahsoka.

She was staring at him with huge eyes backing away from him like she didn't know who he was. "Ahsoka, I-" But she had turned and ran away from him into the cargo hold. Anakin sat down. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

He had let his dark side get a hold of him, last time he had been horrified later, but this time it was worse this time he had let someone he cared about see it, he had hurt Ahsoka not physically but it was hurt just the same he knew this kind of pain well. He could never let this happen again, not just because he might get expelled by the order but he didn't want to hurt anyone he cared about. He sat alone on the bridge of the ship.

* * *

**Was it okay? This is a oneshot so don't expect sequals, sorry that's all I got for tonight, see ya!**

**May the Force be with you**

**-Zany**


End file.
